


Krillin x Bullied Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, F/M, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Krillin (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Krillin x Bullied Reader

**A/N: A very cute request from** **a reader on Wattpad** **... I hope you enjoy** (◠‿◠✿)

...

A tired sigh escaped your lips as you stared out the classroom's windows boredly, watching a few dark clouds gather here and there before shifting your gaze towards the clock on the wall. You cringed subconsciously as the dark arrows ticked closer and closer to 3:00, a time you absolutely hated for many reasons...

 _Maybe they'll leave me alone today..._ You thought, trying to stay hopeful as you clasped your hands together under your desk. The rumble of thunder in the distance seemed to echo your lonely thoughts more accurately however, causing you to shiver as you recalled how traumatic the last few months had been for you...

Just 4 months ago, you had lost your parents in a tragic car accident, that horrific event turning your outgoing personality into a more reserved one as you tried to cope with your new life. It didn't help that on top of that chaos, you'd been forced to move out of your family home and into a local shelter, leaving everything you'd ever known behind as you transferred into a completely new school as well. That's where the teasing and bullying began.

You were normally a very nice, sociable person... But now, it was as if you couldn't speak at all, leading all the students at this new college to make up their own rumors as to why you wouldn't ever talk...

_"She's so stuck up... What's her deal?"_

...

_"[Y/N] thinks she's too good to talk to us since she's from up North... Tch, as if, what a brat!"_

...

_"All she does is stare off, how useless!"_

You closed your eyes suddenly as you felt the tears about to spill over, quickly hiding your face and trying your hardest not to break down in front of everyone. As much as you told yourself that they didn't know you or your situation... Their words still cut so deep. And in a time when what you really needed was a true friend, everything they said hurt so much more...

 _I wish... I wish there was someone out there who could understand me..._ You prayed, sniffling quietly as the loud ringing of the bell made you jump.

You sat there for a moment as all your peers gathered their things, rushing out the doorway while chatting amongst themselves. The teacher exited the room as well, not even casting another glance back as you were left alone in the classroom.

_....... I'm so lonely..._

You fought back a few more tears as you stood up, gathering your books and umbrella before making your way towards the school's main set of doors. Once outside you popped your umbrella open quickly, noticing that the rain was steadily becoming more intense as you headed in the direction of the shelter.

 _Once I graduate, I'm getting the hell out of here..._ You promised, thinking to yourself as the pitter patter of rain against your umbrella drowned out the surrounding noise. _I could move back home and get a job... Maybe even save enough to buy back our old house-_

"Aah!"

You gasped as a clump of mud slammed into the side of your face, knocking you off balance and scaring the hell out of you as you spun around to see which way it had come from. Another chunk of wet dirt hit you in the back as you heard the familiar sounds of your classmates laughter, knowing immediately what was going on...

"Get her!" One of the more popular girl's yelled, laughing happily as you watched a few others you recognized emerge from nearby bushes, big scoops of mud in their hands and amused looks of their faces.

You didn't waste another second as you took off sprinting, dropping your umbrella accidentally as you ran. You moved as fast as your legs would carry you, sheilding your face from the rain as you dodged both physical and verbal assaults from your peers.

_"What a baby! Come back!"_

...

_"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!~"_

...

_"See you tomorrow [Y/N]~ Hahaha!"_

The voices and taunts behind you grew fainter as you ran down a dirt path towards the woods, following a trail you didn't normally take as you ran somewhat blindly. Your school uniform began to get snagged on thorns and sharp twigs as you moved through the brush, exposing bits of your skin that were eventually scratched as well. You kept running through the trees until you were out of breath, finally slowing to a stop in a tiny clearing as you gasped for air. Your breaths quickly turned into panicked gasps as you began to cry again, truly hating how awful your life was at this current moment.

"Wh-what... What did I do to deserve this?!" You hiccupped, trying to get the words out as you became even more emotional. You dropped to your knees in exhaustion as you covered your face, crying harder while letting it all out. "Why?... *hic*.......Why even go on like this?" You asked no one in particular, continuing to cry as you felt the rain beginning to let up.

"Um h-hey..."

You jumped at the foreign voice before looking around, your [e/c] eyes eventually settling on a man standing not too far away. He looked to be about your height, but way more muscular... And a lot less hair. He also had 6 black dots on his forehead, reminding you of some of the monks and other pupils that used to serve under your late father...

"Is everything alright? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, taking a cautious step forward as you automatically tensed.

"N-no... I'm fine." You answered quietly, swiping at your eyes with your torn sleeve as you tried to calm yourself down.

The stranger remained silent as you got to your feet, looking around the forest breifly as you forgot which direction you'd come from. _All these trees are so big this far in_ , You realized, instantly starting to worry again as you frowned. _How am I going to find my way back?_

"Er, I don't want to bother you but... Are you lost?"

You let out a exasperated sigh, your head drooping in defeat as you nodded.

The stranger chuckled at your reaction, the light-hearted tone in his voice actually cheering you up slightly as the clouds above started to dissapate. A few rays of sunshine peeked through, lighting the surrounding area better as the man in the orange gi stepped forward...

"Come on, I'll lead you back to town..." He suggested, sending you a gentle smile before looking at you a bit closer. His carefree expression turned to one of concern again as he eyed up your multiple cuts, as well as your nearly destroyed uniform. "Are you sure you're okay?"

You blinked a few times before looking down, your eyes going wide as you realized how terrible you actually looked. I mean, you were usually very adorable but, with all the mud and rips everywhere... You looked like a hot mess right now.

"I can't go back..." You said quietly, shaking your head as you knew the same thing would just happen tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. "They're just going to be even meaner to me tomorrow since I ran away today..." You confessed, feeling yourself getting upset again as you envisioned the future abuse...

The man listening seemed shocked, immediately frowning as he knew there was more to the story. He listened as you explained how your classmates were cruel to you ever since you moved here, always thinking the worst of you since you were currently too shy to explain yourself. The whole thing had gotten so blown out of proportion, you figured there was just no fixing it now... The two of you stood in silence for a moment before the bald man spoke up, seeming to get embarrassed for a split second as he voiced his opinion.

"Well, I actually train out this way a lot....... Maybe I could walk you home if it helps?" He suggested, making you smile as you considered his offer.

"You would do that... For me? Even though we only just met?" You replied, surprised beyond belief at this unusual man's kindness.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all..." He admitted, sounding genuinely happy to help out. "Oh, and my name's Krillin by the way....... It's nice to official meet you." He chuckled, extending his hand as he sent you another kind, closed eye smile.

You shook his hand with your smaller one, happy to have finally made a good friend in this new town. You inhaled the wet forest air as a wave of relief washed over you for the first time in months, the weight on your shoulders growing a bit lighter for the time being as you made your own introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Krillin... I'm [Y/N]."

As you and Krillin walked you told him a bit more about yourself, the two of you growing closer as he revealed that he was a fighter and had actually had a hand in saving the world once or twice. He seemed very sweet and obviously extremey brave to have fought in such extreme circumstances.

"I'm so glad to have met you Krillin," You commented, incredibly thankful for the encounter as you both exited the forest. "You've been so kind to me... I appreciate it."

"O-oh, it's nothing [Y/N]! Really..." He stuttered, trailing off while scratching the back of his head with one hand. "And me too... You're a good person, you're just going through some things. Your classmates will come around once they get to know the real you."

You actually smiled at that thought, knowing it was a longshot but wanting to remain hopeful...

"You've made my day so much better Krillin... I can't thank you enough." You went on, completely serious as you were literally on the verge of just giving up.

Krillin smiled widely as the tiniest dusting of pink could be seen on his cheeks, as well as the very top of his bald head. He led you all the way to your home of sorts with a huge grin on his face, promising to meet you tomorrow.

"See you then, [Y-Y/N]..." He mumbled, more awkward now for some reason as you couldn't help but giggle.

You smiled before sending him a cute wave, fighting back your own blush as you slipped inside the doors of the shelter. Once inside and hidden from view, you nearly screamed with joy, obviously holding that urge in so as not to startle the other residents. Inside however you were shouting and giggling, finally feeling a little less alone in the world now...


	2. Krillin x Bullied Reader

**A/N: A few people wanted a Part 2 to this story, so here it is! A little bit extra for Krillin and our sweet reader... Hope you guys like it^^**

...

You clipped one of your favorite pins into your hair while glancing at the mirror in front of you, silently observing yourself while hoping you looked extra special today. _I hope Krillin likes it..._ Your inner voice spoke, blushing slightly while thinking about said fighter. _Ah! I better hurry though! I don't want to keep him waiting..._

After your initial encounter with Krillin, the man had walked to you to and from class everyday, making your bullies back off instantly. That didn't stop them from shooting you jealous glances here and there however, or from spreading nasty rumors now that they couldn't hurt you physically.

 _At least I've been lucky enough to make a true friend..._ You thought to yourself, truly thankful for his kindess. You stepped through the shelters doorway, instantly greeted with a soft breeze and a few gentle rays of sunlight once outside. It was almost as if the storm you'd been experiencing internally was finally starting to fade, finally starting to let up and allow room for new growth now that the sun had it's chance to shine...

"Hey, [Y/N]!" A familiar voice called, getting your attention quickly as you noticed Krillin waiting on a large rock nearby. He sent you a little wave before jumping up excitedly, heading your way while grinning. "You look really nice today!" The man admitted, taking in your adorable appearance while the tiniest blush began to form on his cheeks.

"Thank you, so do you..." You replied shyly, fighting with the butterflies in your chest while attempting to maintain a normal conversation. "I'm glad I don't have any classes today..." You went on, already getting overwhelmed with tests and final projects now that the semester was close to ending. "It's nice to finally get a little break."

"Well, you definitely deserve one," Krillin's unique voice said, glancing your way for a second as the two of you began to walk. "You've had to deal with a lot more stress than the average person, but you didn't let it stop you from accomplishing your goal... Honestly, I-I'm really impressed [Y/N]." He finished quickly, focusing intently on the path ahead while deliberately trying to avoid your gaze...

The smile on your face was one of genuine happiness as you walked next to the fighter, floating along happily as his words replayed themselves in your mind. You were definitely proud of yourself for your accomplishments, but hearing Krillin praise you for your efforts was wonderful in its own way. _He's an actual hero... I can't believe he thinks anything I'm doing is impressive..._ You thought, willing your mind back to reality as you glanced his way.

"Thank you Krillin, I- Oh!" You gasped as your hand bumped into Krillin's, the sensation startling you for a moment as realized you'd apparently gotten a little too close while walking. "S-Sorry about that!" You giggled, moving your hand back slightly before a larger one stopped you.

"H-Heh, don't worry about it," Krillin answered while covering your smaller hand with his own, glancing over at you with a nervous smile while you blushed back. "You don't wanna get lost like last time, right? Just a precaution..." He teased, attempting to play it cool as both of you headed closer the woods where you'd first met.

You nodded in response, your heart beating like crazy as his warm hand held onto yours gently, your own fingers squeezing his back as you walked in silence. A few birds in the distance began to tweet their songs as leaves fell, scattering and being swept up randomly, but in an almost magical way. Maybe it was just how you were seeing things lately, now that your eyes could view the world through a more optimistic lense...

 _Thank you Krillin..._ You thought while smiling, hoping that one day he'd know how truly grateful you were. _Thank you for seeing the real me..._

...

 **A/N: A happy ending for Krillin and Reader-chan** (✿◠‿◠) **I hope you guys enjoyed the extra fluff... See you in the next chapter!**

****BONUS MEME!!! I'm sorry Krillin, but it's true 😂😂**


End file.
